1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball retriever for engaging and retrieving a golf ball from a cup.
2. Background Art
In a typical game, a golf ball is played on each hole until it reaches its destination, a cup in a putting green. Typically, the ball is not retrieved by a user until it is disposed within the cup. The act of retrieving the golf ball may be uncomfortable and inconvenient to the user, requiring the user to repetitively bend over or kneel to reach within the cup. Often, the cup is recessed in moist soil and it is undesirable if contact with the perimeter besmirches the hand or glove of the user. Subsequent to inclement weather, the cup may be filled with precipitation run off or the like.
The prior art provides an assortment of golf ball retrievers for overcoming the inconveniences of retrieving a golf ball from a cup. Traditional golf ball retrievers may be complex, often requiring multiple components and corresponding manufacturing processes. These traditional golf ball retrievers tend to be costly relative to the convenience which they provide.
Some conventional golf ball retrievers are sold as being unitary with a putter. However, these retrievers limit the selection of a putter to one having a golf ball retriever incorporated therein. Other golf ball retrievers are sold separate from the putter such that a user may install it in any putter, or any other golf club for that matter. However, these golf ball retrievers and the assembly process required may be costly and overly burdensome to the user. Further, these golf ball retrievers may require much alteration to the golf club shaft which may be undesirable to the user.
Provisions have been made in the past to address the convenience and comfort of a user when retrieving a golf ball from a cup. Prior art golf ball retrievers have offered such convenience in a discreet compact retriever. However, these designs are costly and/or tedious to install. Accordingly, it is the goal of the present invention to provide a simple, low-cost golf ball retriever that is easy to install with a golf club shaft and convenient for use.
Prior art golf ball retriever apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,171,202 and 6,190,265, both issued to Schmitt on Jan. 9, 2001 and Feb. 20, 2001 respectively. The ""202 patent discloses a discreet plug to be fixed within a shaft, or a plurality of wires having shoulders oriented thereon for providing a limit to the downward travel of the apparatus. The ""265 patent discloses a thread oriented about the wires for enhancing the retention of the ball. These features add manufacturing complexities having adverse economic effects on the interests of the manufacturer.
It is an object of the invention to provide a golf ball retriever comprising a fitting to be affixed to an end of a golf club shaft, a plug to be received within the golf club shaft, a plurality of wires secured to the plug extending from the fitting, and a plurality of contact elements, each being attached to one of the wires. A user extends the wires from the golf club shaft to an upward position, limited by the plug retained within the golf club shaft, wherefrom the wires diverge in order to receive the golf ball.
Another aspect of the invention includes a cutter and golf ball retriever assembly for installing the golf ball retriever within a golf club. The cutter comprises a longitudinal body, a shank extending from a first end of the body, a cylindrical cutting element extending from the other end, a center guide pin concentric with the cutting element, and a contact surface located on the body. The user secures the shank within a power tool, inserts the center pin into an end of the golf club shaft and imparts a cutting action to the cutter.
A further object of the invention is to provide a golf ball retriever that may be affixed to an end of a golf club shaft or an end of a telescopic shaft.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the following description and attached drawings.